


O Deanovi človíčkovi

by Amoosley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoosley/pseuds/Amoosley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Já... já se strašně moc omlouvám. Je to výplod z jednoho nápadu, který vznikl na Festivalu Fantazie na jedné přednášce o pohádkách. Takže... adaptace Smolíčka pacholíčka... Ještě jednou se omlouvám.</p><p>Edit 13.10.: Zaměnila jsem Jeskyňky za fanynky. Pardon... pardon</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Deanovi človíčkovi

Žili byli člověk Dean a anděl Castiel, a ti spolu hospodařili – pekli koláče všemožných druhů, dělali dlouhé sendviče, cpali se párky a klobáskami a vajíčky na tvrdo, kreslili roztodivné obrázky hvězdiček a trojúhelníků a pěkných kaligrafických symbolů, četli staré knížky v podivných jazycích, a taky se podporovali v daddy issues. Co mohli, to si Dean a jeho anděl vypěstovali na zahrádce. Měli tam mrkvičky, petržel a taky okurky a cukety. Vzadu za domkem rostl starý ořešák a nedaleko začínal hluboký les, kam chodívali na houbičky.

Každé ráno odlétal anděl do nebíčka a říkal Deanovi: „Neotvírej nikomu, dokud se nevrátím!“

Dean vždycky poslechl, ale jednou, když zrovna vymetal temnou komůrku, někdo zaklepal na zadní vchod. Zpoza dveří se ozvaly líbezné ženské hlasy:

 

 _„Deane, človíčku,_  
otevři nám světničku.  
Jenom se ohřejeme,  
a hned zase půjdeme.“

„I kdepak, já slíbil andělovi, že nikomu otevírat nebudu,“ odpověděl Dean a ženy do domu nepustil. Když se odpoledne anděl vrátil, Dean mu hned vypověděl, co se stalo.

„Dobře jsi udělal,“ chválil ho anděl. „To byly bláznivé fanynky. Kdybys jim otevřel, odvedly by tě do svého doupěte!“ Dean byl na sebe pyšný, že tak dobře poslechl andělovy rady.

Druhý den anděl zase odletěl do nebíčka a opět varoval Deana, aby nikoho nepouštěl do domu. Dean slíbil, vždyť už přece minule poslechl správně. A opravdu, sotva anděl odletěl, ozvalo se zaklepání na zadních vrátkách.

 

 _„Deane, človíčku,_  
otevři nám světničku.  
Jenom se ohřejeme,  
a hned zase půjdeme.“

 

„Ne, ne, neotevřu,“ pravil Dean. „Slíbil jsem andělovi, že nikomu otevírat nebudu. Vy jste bláznivé fanynky.“

Fanynky sladce prosily. Lamentovaly, jaká je venku zima, slibovaly hory doly a plakaly. Prý je všichni odmítají, nikdo je nemá rád a lidé se jich bojí. Ale že prý zlé nejsou, jenom ohřát se potřebují, jenom dva prstíčky dovnitř strčí…

Dean měl dobré srdce a nechtěl dát na předsudky. Pootevřel dveře. „Ale jednom dva,“ pravil.

Prvně se ve dveřích objevil jeden prstíček, potom druhý, a pak třetí, a najednou celá pěst a ruka. Dean se ani nenadál a v jeho světničce stály tři fanynky. Ty popadly Deana a pelášily s ním do lesa. Dean plakal a zoufale volal:

 

 _„Pro řeky a pro jezírka,_  
má černočerná křidýlka.  
Kde se vznáší?  
Tvého Deana človíčka  
fanynky unáší!“

Naštěstí anděl neletěl tak daleko, a Deanovo volání uslyšel. Snesl se z nebe a Deana fanynkám vzal. Doma Deanovi vyhuboval, že ho neposlech. Dean plakal a omlouval se a sliboval, že už nikdy fanynkám neotevře.

Dlouho byl klid a nikdo Deana doma nerušil. Už na celou příhodu téměř zapomněl, když tu se ozvalo zaklepání.

 

 _„Deane, človíčku,_  
otevři nám světničku.  
Jenom se ohřejeme,  
a hned zase půjdeme.“

 

Dean běžel ke dveřím. „Neotevřu vám! Minule jste mě unesly a teď mě unesete zase!“ Fanynky prosily, žadonily, slibovaly, že tentokrát ho neodnesou. „A i kdyby, nebudeš se u nás mít špatně!“ dodaly napůl žertem. A tak se stalo, že se Dean nechal obměkčit a dveře otevřel. Fanynky – šup – popadly Deana a běžely s ním pryč. Dean naříkal, nadával si, jaký je hlupák, že fanynkám zase naletěl. Volal svého anděla:

 

 _„Pro řeky a pro jezírka,_  
má černočerná křidýlka.  
Kde se vznáší?  
Tvého Deana človíčka  
fanynky unáší!“

 

Ale anděl létal v předalekém nebi a Deana neslyšel. Fanynky přitáhly Deana do svého rudého příbytku plného řetězů, jehel a bičů a taky plakátů One Direction a Taylor Swift. Byl to ten nejděsivější druh fanynek - fanynky z Tumblru. Připoutaly Deana k posteli, že se nemohl téměř hýbat. Nabízely mu všelijaké buchtičky, muffiny, broskvičky, melouny, kokosy a tak dále. Dean dlouho otálel, muffiny měl rád, ale andělovy vejce s párkem měl raději. Každý den ho volal, ale anděl ho neslyšel, protože fanynky bydlely hluboko v podzemí. Dean zapomínal na svůj poklidný život v domečku a nakonec přestal anděla volat úplně.

Fanynky byly bláznivé a Deana si hýčkaly jen pro svou potřebu. Patřily mezi fannibals a chtěly ho sníst! A musely to udělat na posvátném kameni před jejich strašlivým bydlištěm. Přivázaly nebohého Deana venku ke kameni, smály se a brousily si nože. Dean plakal a pohlédl na nebe, kde zrovna letěla vrána. Hned si vzpomněl na svého anděla, a když už už se k němu fanynky blížily, ze všech sil zavolal:

 

 _„Pro řeky a pro jezírka,_  
má černočerná křidýlka.  
Kde se vznáší?  
Tvého Deana človíčka  
fanynky unáší!“  


Když se anděl vrátil z nebe a nenašel Deana doma, hned věděl, co se stalo. Létal po krajině a hledal fanynky. Volal svého človíčka, ale všechno bylo marné. Nakonec tedy posedával u domku pod ořešákem a litoval, že Deana nevaroval důrazněji.

A v tom uslyšel Deanovo zoufalé volání. Anděl vyletěl vysoko nad stromy a pátral, odkud zvuk přicházel. Jakmile fanynky našel, snesl se z oblohy a vzal Deana do náruče. Dean byl pořádně těžký, protože fanynky ho řádně krmily. Proto nemohl s Deanem letět moc vysoko. Kličkoval tak mezi stromy, aby se vyhnul rozzuřeným fanynkám, které se ho jaly pronásledovat.

Už byli skoro venku z lesa, když se andělova krásná černá křídla zamotala do větví. Deanovi naděje na únik dodala trochu síly, takže se mohl postavit na vlastní nohy. Pokoušel se andělovi křídla z větví vyprostit, ale čím víc se snažili, tím víc se anděl do větví zaplétal.

Anděl pohladil svá křídla a na tváři se mu objevila slza. „Ustup kousek,“ poprosil Deana a ten poslechl. Potom anděl pořádně zatáhl, až se mu obě křídla zlomila a odpadla. Dean koukal na tu hrůzu s otevřenou pusou. Anděl se ani neohlédl. Neváhal a chytil Deana za rameno a běželi z lesa pryč.

Když dorazili domů, Dean se natisíckrát omlouval andělovi. „Už nikdy nikomu neotevřu, až zase poletíš do nebíčka!“ sliboval Dean. Ale anděl kroutil hlavou. „Já už do nebíčka nepoletím, protože nemám křídla. Ale odpouštím ti Deane, vím, jak dovedou být lidské touhy silné. A teď jsem člověk – jako ty.“

A potom měli divoký usmiřovací sex a hospodařili spolu, dokud neumřeli. Ale fanynkám už nikdy více neotevřeli.


End file.
